


Black Belt Boy

by parallelanprincess



Series: How (Not) To Raise A Yandere [3]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Ayano Aishi's Childhood, Bullying, F/M, Friendship, It's a class for little kids, Martial Arts, Slice of Life, Worldbuilding, for Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Ayano Aishi's going to have to learn to defend herself. Mr. Aishi isn't sure he wants her hurting people but he might make an exception for Budo Masuta





	Black Belt Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I have a job interview and I hope to fuck it works out. Here we get to see the dad's of some of the martial arts students. I decided to go this route to sort of fill the neighborhood out with actual adults. I do want to get a good chunk of characters show up or be alluded to. There's actually an unnamed cameo of a canon adult character in here. 
> 
> If Green Grocers is Midori's "introductory episode" then this is Budo's.
> 
> Also all the dad names are puns i think compliment their respective kids.
> 
> What's Mr. Aishi's name? I don't think we need to know tbh

I remember the days when Ayano used to walk home alone.

Her blank expression as she greeted me. Sometimes the other children stole her things, she'd arrive home missing a hair bow or a pencil case. That Masuta boy even threw her book bag in a pond once. Ryoba pushed for Ayano to start studying martial arts when she barely knew how to walk. Only when Ayano came home from her first day in middle school soaking wet did I agree she needed to learn how to protect herself.  
  
Part of me was afraid Ayano would harm the other children. She had every right to be resent them. They made her life a living hell just because she was different. Who cared if she didn't run around and play? What did it matter that she was so quiet?

She's just a little girl.

She's _my_ little girl. I won't let anyone hurt her.

I enrolled Aya-chan into classes at the Masuta's dojo for the sake of watching my precious angel get revenge. The first time she slammed Budo into the mat Ayano smiled. Her grey eyes lit up with glee. Aishi women are known to possess unnatural strength. It was clear Aya-chan is no exception. As long as I keep her away from sharp objects things would be fine. There was a reason she's not allowed to watch violent television. I want her to be able to fend off bullies not....take too much after her mother.

Since Ayano was enrolled in karate classes, naturally Midori needed to join too. Kuchiro gave me four bundles of leeks in exchange for taking Midori with us. Bastard. If Ryoba didn't love leeks I wouldn't deal with that asshole. Midori spends most of her time cheering Ayano on. And asking her instructors the most insane questions ever.

“Can I use this to kill people? Have you killed people? Do you fight crime, sensei?” Midori chattered to the aikido instructor.

Back in school Chonan Rai and I never saw eye to eye. He was flashy and annoying like most of the idiots in the martial arts club back at Akademi. Every morning he stood at the front gates challenging everyone who passed by. Anyone with common sense ignored him. The only one ridiculous enough to take him on was Taiki Masuta. Fast forward twenty years and they're working together. It's hard to take someone serious when you've seen them kicked into a wall every day for four years.

“Midori, leave Rai-sensei alone. It's time to go home,” I called. Chonan was about to have a panic attack. Welcome to my life, buddy. If I have to suffer so do you. Midori pouted as she joined us. Ayano was already changing in the locker room and I wasn't in the mood to stay in that sweat soaked hell longer than necessary.

“You did wonderful, Midori. You might actually be as good as Ayano one day,” Ryoba said. Tell us how you really feel, sweetheart.

“Do you think so? Yan-chan's great at everything! She's so cool. I wanna be cool, too.”

Oh no, she's adorable. Go back to being annoying this instant, young lady. I shooed her off to get changed. Ryoba clung to me as always, talking to the other housewives. The other women as so used to us being attached at the hip that I blend into the background. I took the opportunity to watch the remaining children and parents. Taiki was giving his son some long winded lecture about fight spirit. Budo was soaking up every word and nodding vigorously. Getting punched in the stomach did a lot to humble him. 

Chonan was talking to a silver haired man I didn't recognize. Despite his hair color he looked to be maybe a few years older than me. He was wearing a business suit, a stark contrast to the more casually dressed parents. Chonan seemed to be arguing with him. Probably another helicopter parent trying to get his kid special treatment. Not my business at any rate.

Midori and Ayano finally emerged. Midori was listing the best martial arts movies that came out in the last decade. She had good taste. I might rent a few next time Kuchiro tricks me into hosting a sleepover.

* * *

  
I'm having my daily smoke break when the door bell rings. Ryoba's tucking Ayano into bed. My few scant moments of solitude and someone ruins it. Damn, this better be important.

“What?” I grunt, opening the door a sliver.

“Mr.Aishi! I hope I have not woken you! I am on an important mission!”

The Masuta boy is standing on my door step in the middle of the night. Because of course he is.

“What's so important that you came all the way here. At night. Alone?” I asked. I'm in no mood to walk him back home. Can't let him roam the streets this late either. Taiki owes me a discount for this.

“I have acted in an unacceptable way to your daughter. A true man would never assault a fair maiden in such a dishonorable way. I have come to offer her and your family my sincerest apologies!” Budo moved into a saikeirei bow. Huh, guess he and his dad had a little talk. I left Budo like that for a full minute to see how long he could hold it. He didn't even flinch.

“Please forgive me, Mr. Aishi!”

“You're forgiven, Budo. You can get up now. Ayano's asleep now so you'll have to apologize to her at school tomorrow.”

Budo snapped back up so quickly I swore I heard his spine crack.

“Thank you, Mr. Aishi! You are a great man!”

No, I'm a broken man who doesn't have time to deal with you.

“Uh, thanks. How are you getting home? Is your dad here or?” I looked around. Nearly everyone was closed up in their homes. Old Lady Churu was smoking on her porch. The Basu twins were playing in the alleyway as their mother watched over them.

“My father is waiting for me at the convenience store. He said I must learn to face my battles alone. Good night, sir. Thank you once again!”

Budo started jogging in the direction of the convenience store. I watched him until he disappeared around the corner. It was a short trip. He'd be fine. I decided to linger on the porch a little longer. I lit another cigarette. Ryoba would come looking for me soon. Best to use my time wisely. Old Lady Churu nodded at me, raising her cigarette in a salute. This neighborhood is full of weirdos. It's not too bad. Things could always be worse.

So much worse.


End file.
